Adventures of Sayid and Shannon
by ILoveSawyer18
Summary: This is a story written by the SS shippers on abc.com...It is about Shannon and Sayid.
1. Default Chapter

**This was a collective story written by a bunch of people...On the S/S ship thread decided to write a story...The writers that contributed to this story are: Jordy583, dontlookatme, Shelby7348, lostrocks22, Iheartshayid, and ILoveSawyer18...Enjoy!**

The sun was setting on the beach while Shannon was writing in her journal...A warm and soothing breeze quickly blew across Shannon's face...Shannon looked up towards the sky to feel the breeze on her face and when she lowered it down to write some more,she saw Sayid and said hello...Sayid responded with a shy look..."Hi...So how's the journal going?"

"Oh, about the same. You know 'Dear Diary, still stuck on Craphole Island. Today I ate some fruit, picked the sand out of my hair..."

Sayid laughed and said, "I think If I had a journal it would go something like 'Dear Diary...Another beautiful day with a very beautiful girl ." Shannon smiled. Sayid sat down next to her, leaned in, and gave her a quick kiss. Shannon touched his face and smiled, she hadn't smiled in a while..Boone's death made sure of that. They sat like that for a silent moment. The way Sayid was looking at her made Shannon wonder how she was ever angry with him. Just as they started getting comfortable, shannon started coughing, she grasped her throat, as she looked up at sayid, who had a terrified look on his face.

"Shannon!" Sayid said. "Shannon, breathe through your nose..." He held her hand and watched her carefully, willing her through the asthma attack. "Jack! Jack come quickly," Sayid yelled.."She's having an asthma attack." Jack quickly came running over to Sayid and Shannon..Without thinking Sayid forcefully grabbed Jack's arm and said "Jack...don't let her die"...Jack look at Sayid and said, "Shes going to be fine..now stand back and let me do my job"..

"Shannon, I need you to breathe with me, okay?" Shannon nodded at Jack, but continued to choke in broken breaths. "Sayid, go find Sun." Sayid looked around for someone to go find Sun. There was no way he was leaving Shannon. "GO SAYID!" Jack yelled. Sayid didn't know what to do when he saw Jin walk up the beach. "Jin find Sun now!" Sayid yelled trying to break the language barrier, all Jin did was stare at him. "SUN! YOU MUST GET SUN!" Sayid yelled. All of the sudden, Sun appeared through the woods..She was bringing back water to the beach because she was very thirsty...As soon as she heard her name being screamed she ran over.

"What is wrong?" Sun asked before she reached the group on the beach. "Shannon's having an asthma attack," Jack and Sayid said at the same time... Sun quickly ran to Shannon's side..."Shannon..calm down..count with me now...1...2...3..." Shannon calmly started repeating the numbers and calming down. A sigh of relief came over Sayid's face while Jack gave off a big smile.."You're gonna be fine,Shannon," Jack replied. "I'll let you two calm down," Jack said as he walked away. Shannon stared at Sayid and brushed away a piece of fallen hair from his eyes. "Thank-you for staying with me", she said. "No problem," Sayid said with a smile. "These asthma attacks have been coming without any warnings at all lately," Shannon said. "I'm just scared that one day you won't be around to save me."

"I'll always be around," Sayid said, as he kissed Shannon gently on the forehead. Shannon smiled, and rested her head on his shoulder. "But what if one day I have one in the middle of the night or something, and everyone is asleep?" Shannon said with a hint of worry in her voice. "I was thinking about that too," Sayid said, "What if you were to move in with me?" Shannon smiled and said, "I thought you agreed to take things slow?" Sayid looked at her and said "I did..and I still do..I just thought with things being so scary now, you might want me to keep you safe." Shannon smiled again and said, "Can I have a little time to think about it?" Sayid smiled and replied, "Sure...you can have all the time you need."

That night, Shannon sat by herself, staring out into the ocean thinking. She knew that she loved Sayid, but was afraid to get close, which is what would happen if they moved in with each other. Everyone who she had ever been close to had died. Her mom, dad, and brother. But she had a feeling everytime she was around Sayid... A feeling of hope, love and peace. When she was with Sayid, she knew everything would be ok. With that thought, Shannon got up to go tell Sayid that she did want to move in with him, but before she could find him she heard a big crash. "RUUUUUN!" she heard a male's voice shout.

Shannon looked worried but everyone was running so fast that she couldn't ask them what was happening...So all she could do was run herself..She saw Artz running as fast as he could(which wasn't that fast) but he didn't seem to notice her..He completely knocked her down to the ground as he came charging her way..The sand was usually soft but the way Shannon fell, it was not..She layed there for a minute trying to catch her breath and spit the sand out of her mouth when all of the sudden a strong, yet familiar hand pulled her up...It was Sayid.."Shannon..we must go.." Shannon nervously responded, "Sayid? Whats going on?" Sayid was always in the know on these things..but he didn't seem to have a clue what was going on, "I have no clue..I just know we have to run." Shannon tried but she felt a throbbing pain in her leg.."OUCH!" Shannon yelled as she grabbed her leg and fell to the ground.."Shannon, whats wrong?" Sayid asked..."Its my leg..Artz knocked me to the ground and I must have sprained it or something.." Without hesitation, Sayid picked Shannon up and started running as fast as he could.

Shannon glanced over her shoulder as they were getting farther and farther away. She screamed when she saw a horrible figure approaching them, not far behind.  
"Run Sayid!" Shannon cried in fear. Sayid tried to run faster but it didn't help at all, he tripped over a log and went sprawling over the sand. "Shannon!" Sayid yelled, "Are you ok?"... "I'm fine, I just can't walk," yelled Shannon a little farther behind him. Shannon couldn't help but laugh a bit in her mind, they were about to die and Sayid just cared if she was ok or not, but that's Sayid for you, she thought. Sayid ran over to Shannon and just when he was about to lift her up again a humongous shadow hovered over them and it was dead silent, it seemed like everything froze in time right that moment. "Sayid, run," Shannon said calmly, "don't worry about me Sayid, just run, save yourself."

"Shannon I would Rather die then leave you here," Sayid said...And without a second thought of what to do, he pulled out a gun from his belt, and began to shoot! Shannon closed her eyes and felt Sayid pull her close and tell her it was all over, for that moment in time, she felt safe. Shannon opened her eyes expecting to see the dead creature, however it wasn't there! "Where did it go?" Shannon asked..Sayid looked at Shannon and replied, "It ran off, Shannon. We can't stay here, it's not safe!" Sayid picked Shannon up again and he ran as fast as he could..He was out of breath but he would never leave Shannon..They made it a little farther down the beach when all of the sudden they saw all of the other survivors.."Where have you been?" Charlie asked running up to Sayid and Shannon...Sayid and Shannon both looked at eachother..Everyone on the beach seemed calm..They didn't seem like the same people who were just running from the monster.."Charlie? Why are you guys so calm? You were just running from the monster..." Sayid said in a nervous way.."Have you gone bloody mad,Sayid? We have been here this whole time," Charlie replied as he walked back to Claire and her baby..Sayid and Shannon looked at eachother..Did they only imagine it? Their faces said it all, and they were scared..It seemed like they only had eachother.


	2. Adventures of Sayid and Shannon part 2

Shannon and Sayid didn't know what was going on, there was an earie sense at camp. As they glanced around they saw everything like it had been, but perfect. Sawyer, Jack, and Kate were sitting on a blanket enjoying lunch...Miichael, Jin, and Sun swam with Walt in the ocean. But that was not half of what they saw next. As Shannon and Sayid began to back up, Sayid grabbed Shannon's arm, and pointed over to a tree nearby. Shannon let out a small scream when she saw herself, except a very pregnant self, with an exact clone of Sayid right by her side. They glanced at eachother with a terrified expression on there face, as Locke, with a creepy look on his face, approached them.

"Shannon..4 years," Locke said calmly as if Shannon was supposed to know what he was talking about.."What are you talking about? Whats going on?" Shannon asked. "You are important..you are special...4 years...do you understand,Shannon?...Shannon?" The voice was faint but kept repeating, "Shannon...Shannon"...Shannon quickly awoke to Sayid.."Whats...whats going on?" Shannon asked..."You were having a dream..You kept talking in your sleep," Sayid replied..."But..But the monster..and everyone was all normal...and I was pregnant..." Shannon said frantically..."Shannon,I'm not sure what you are talking about but none of that was real..After we talked last night about sharing a tent, you went to sleep..Dont you remember?" Sayid asked..."I guess..I guess I do...Sorry..weird dream," Shannon replied...Sayid kissed Shannon on her forehead and asked her if she wanted some breakfast.."That would be nice," Shannon said..Shannon sat back trying to think of what the dream meant..

When Sayid returned with a plate of fish and fruit, Shannon told him she thought it would be best if she moved in with him, she didn't think it was safe for either of them to live on there own. "I'm happy to hear that," Sayid said with a wide grin spreading accross his face. "Come with me," Shannon hesitantly stood up and began walking through the jungle with him "Where are we going, Sayid?" Sayid smiled at Shannon and said, "You'll see, close your eyes." Shannon closed her eyes and trustingly followed Sayid through the jungle. "Alright you can open your eyes," Sayid replied...Shannon slowly opened her eyes to find a beautiful hut surrounded by trees. "Oh my gosh, is this ours?" Shannon asked whith an excited tone!

"Yes, and we will be safe because the caves are just through those trees," replied Sayid...Shannon let out a huge scream of joy and wrapped her arms around Sayid..She was very excited and gave him the biggest hug she could possibly give him at the time...For once in her life, Shannon was happy...Truly happy...Shannon didn't think Sayid could possibly know how much he had done for her or how much she truly cared about him...She wanted to show him.."I am going to go get my things," Shannon said to Sayid in a playful voice..."Alright," Sayid said, "Hurry back." Shannon smiled at Sayid as she made her way to the beach.  
Shannon was humming to herself gleefully as she skipped back down to the beach. 'I feel like such a little girl', Shannon thought, 'I wonder what the other people on the beach will think when they here that i'm moving in with Sayid?'

Shannon was in deep thought imagining all of the things people would say, when she accidentaly bumped into something, "Damn log" She said as she tried to walk around it. For some reason she couldn't get around, she looked up and saw Locke standing there staring at her. "Ah!" Shannon yelped when she realized who she bumped into. "Don't go Shannon, don't go," Locke exclaimed..."Don't go where?" asked Shannon? "Don't move into the house, it will bring bad luck to you," Locke replied...Shannon stared at him like he was crazy then stepped around him and kept on walking to the beach. Locke continued to talk while Shannon walked away, "Don't move in there with Sayid, I don't want you to get hurt!" 'He's just a crazy old geezer', Shannon thought, 'why would we get hurt?'  
As she continued her journey back to the beach, all she could do was smile at the thought of Sayid! Shannon was thinking of something nice she could do for Sayid as a sort of thank you. She remembered the night that he had so sweetly planed a romantic picnic, so she figured she would do the same, as kind of an unofficial one month anniversary/ moving into hut together celebration! She gathered up as much fruit, fish, and boar as she could possibly take with out the others getting angry... She found a nice little lagoon and set up, she had to hurry because Sayid thought she was only gathering her things, and he would get worried soon!

She found Sayid sitting in their hut waiting for her.."Come with me, I have a surprise," Shannon said while she took his hand and began to lead him through the jungle! "Look, SURPRISE," she said smiling, as she showed him what she had been working at for the past hour. "Wow, Shannon it looks like you have been busy!" Sayid said as he put his hand on her back. "Shall we sit down?" Shannon asked as she led him to the blanket. Sayid slowly sat down(stiff from all of the working he had done) and admired the wonderful meal set in front of him. Shannon took out the fish and broke it in half with her hands...Before she got on the island she wouldn't even dare touch a fish. She gave half of it to Sayid and he started to eat it hungrily. "Is there anything exciting that happened today?" Sayid asked when he finished his fish. "What? Oh ummm well Locke.." replied Shannon... "What about Locke? Did he do something to you?" asked Sayid...Shannon lowered her eyes, "No...no he just warned me, he said not to move into the house." Sayid rolled his eyes at the thought of Locke saying that, "Just ignore him Shannon, he doesn't know what he's talking about." Shannon knew Sayid was right but she still felt uneasy, "The strange thing is, I sort of believe him...I mean he is the wisest one on the island." Sayid sat back and took a sip of water, "Just don't worry Shannon, you'll be safe." Shannon leaned into Sayid and for some reason she didn't believe him all, but she decided to trust him, and she would be safe.

They made their way back to their new shelter in the middle of the night...Sayid held Shannon close to him, while she sang him a song in french. "So, hows the sleeping arrangment going to be?" Shannon asked, as she finished her song. "Well, I only had time for one bed, but I could sleep on the floor if you would like," Sayid said quickly. "No, I think you will be fine next to me," Shannon said with a wink. As they got close to the shelter they heard a rustling in the bushes. Sayid quickly put his arm in front of Shannon, and stepped up in a challenging way. "Who's there?" Sayid yelled.."Dont shoot!" Locke said jokingly with his hands in the air as he stepped out. "What are you two doing out here in the middle of the night?" Locke asked Sayid and Shannon. "We have our reasons, and they have no concern to you," Sayid replyed in a smart tone. "I was just taking a walk!" replied Locke, after seeing the quizing look on Sayid's Face. Sayid and Shannon began walking away when Locke yelled out to them, "Shannon! Dont do this! Think about boone!" Shannon turned around to Locke with anger in her eyes. "Boone? This is about Boone? Boone would have wanted me to be happy! So don't tell me to think about Boone! Were you thinking about Boone when you killed him?" Locke stood speachless. Sayid could see the tears building in Shannon's eyes, so he put his arm around her waist, and they walked away.

Shannon had no clue what Locke's motives were. He never seemed to care about anyone and he always did things to help himself out..Shannon was finally happy...So why did Locke want to ruin it? It was then that she started thinking about her dream again..."Sayid...Does 4 years mean anything to you?" Shannon asked Sayid hoping that he could make sense of her dream.."Well...4 years can mean a number of things," Sayid replied..."Well yes...but does it mean anything specific? Or am I just being crazy?" Shannon asked...Sayid smiled, "What is this about,Shannon?".."Well..it was about the dream a had the other night..Locke was in it..and he kept saying 4 years...4 years.." Shannon replied...Sayid looked at her and tried to think about it, "Well..dreams can be very funny Shannon..I wouldn't worry about it too much..Lets just go to sleep," he said..But Shannon was was worried..and without Shannon knowing, so was Sayid..4 years had been the number of years he was looking for Nadia... Sayid couldnt take it anymore, Locke was scaring Shannon, and weirding him out so he very carefully slid out of bed and went in search of locke! He found Locke sitting by a fire (what is he the man of no sleep?) "Is there something I can do for you Sayid?" Locke asked with a suspicous grin curling up on his face. "This is the only time I will tell you this, stay away from Shannon...I do not wish to start trouble, but I'm warning you!" Sayid said with a look of anger in his eyes! "That sounds alot like a threat, Sayid," Locke said with a strange grin. "Yes, a threat that you should take seriously!" replied Sayid...And with that Sayid turned and walked away before he did something he would later regret. Sayid reached the hut, went inside and slid back into bed "Where did you go?" asked a sleepy Shannon. "For a walk...go back to sleep," replied Sayid...And with a kiss on the forehead, Shannon and Sayid fell asleep...


	3. Adventures of Sayid and Shannon part 3

Sayid awoke the next morning and saw that Shannon was not laying next to him..He walked out of the tent and made his way towards the beach..."Jack? Have you seen Shannon?" Sayid asked as Jack was sipping on some tea with Kate..."No..I havent seen her," said Jack.."Neither have I," said Kate, "I thought she was with you." Sayid asked the other survivors on the beach...No one had seen her...It was not like Shannon to just get up and leave without telling anyone..He knew something was wrong.."Hey Sayid! Have you seen Locke?" Hurley asked running up to Sayid..."There is no food..And I know he is really busy but Jack told me I needed to eat some more boar." Sayid felt a big hole in his stomach..Locke was missing...and so was Shannon...he must have taken her.

Sayid suddenly filled with rage, he began to look around the beach. "Jack!" He yelled as soon as his eyes met the person he was looking for. "Where are the guns?" Sayid screamed... A small crowd suddenly gathered, people were coming in to get a better view, but backing away in fear. "Give me a gun jack!" screamed Sayid..."Sayid, you're acting out of rage, let me and Sawyer go looking for them...I'm sure its all just a big mista-" Before Jack could finish his sentence, Sayid ran up, ripped the key off Jack's necklace, and set off into the woods.

"Now Mohhamad, the doc has a point!" Sawyer yelled, as he continued behind Sayid, after seeing the scene on the beach. "Stay out of it Sawyer! This doesn't concern you!" Sayid said as he was walking at a fast pace to the metal case in the jungle. Sawyer let out a laugh and said, "Now mo. I wasn't trying to stop you. I just thought I would come with you, you know...I could use the points with Kate, who looked awfully worried about your little Shannon! I don't know what it is with girls bu-" Sayid quickly cut Sawyer off, "Are you coming, or are you just going to stand there talking about it?" Sayid said with short patience..."Calm down Alladin, I'm coming!" exclaimed Sawyer...

The two ran through the jungle not quite sure of where they were going until suddenly Locke appeared from behind a tree..."Locke, where is Shannon, if you don't tell me I swear I will pull the trigger," screamed Sayid as he shoved the gun in Locke's face..."Well Sayid...Shannon is a little 'tied' up right now...But I promise I'll keep her safe...Trust me this is for her own good," Locke replied...Sayid by now, had the gun so close to Lockes face, that even he had fear in his eyes, so Sawyer stepped up..."Locke if you don't tell us where Shannon is in 4...3...2..."

"Wait Sawyer, if you shoot me than you and Sayid will never see Shannon's face ever again," exclaimed Locke..."Fine," Sayid and Sawyer said at the same time..."Lead us to Shannon, and I will spare your worthless life," Sayid said, with the little bit of patience he had left. "I can't just take you, the island must show you," Locke said in his creepy voice."If the island wants you to to be together, the island will take you to her."

"Locke, if you think for one second that we are playing this little game that you used to play with Boone, then you surely have another thing coming...Because if you haven't noticed, Boone is dead, and I am not about to lose the only thing on this island that means the entire world to me!" Sayid yelled. He was losing patience, and the sun was beginning to go down. Sawyer was standing still speachless, and Locke was still gazing at Sayid with a sinister look on his face. Just then Sayid heard a noise. "SHANNON?" Sayid screamed. "Shannon! Is that you!"


	4. Adventures of Sayid and Shannon part 4

Sayid tore through the jungle, following the sound of Shannon's muffled cries. He finally found her gagged and bound to a tree. Her eyes were blood-shot and she had small scratches all over her. He quickly untied her and removed the cloth from her mouth. Shannon took in a deep, jagged breath, making Sayid think she might be on the verge of another asthma attack. But instead of falling to the ground, she threw her arms around his neck and held on tightly. "Sayid," She breathed into his hair, "Thank God." Sayid closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relief, then kissed her head, not wanting to ever let go of her. But her attempt at choking back her tears made him pull away just enough to look into her eyes. "Shannon. What did he do to you?" asked Sayid..."Besides choking me, gagging me, and tieing me to a tree...nothing...All I remember is waking up attatched to a tree, and staring up at an armed Locke, repeating, 'this is for your own go-" Before Shannon could finish her sentence she fell to her knees in coughing fit.

"Shannon! Breathe in, and out!" Sayid said calmly, but with a worried tone, as he held her close... "Sawyer! Go get Jack or Sun!" Sayid yelled at Sawyer, who turned to run...But before he could Locke grabbed him. "If the island wants her to live through this, she will live!" Locke said to Sawyer.  
"Will you shut up about the damn island! It is a piece of land surrounded by water for gods sake, and you act like its your daddy! Well if it was your daddy, it shoulda beat you a long time ago, because let me tell ya! you have it coming!" Sawyer yelled at Locke, who stayed with his hand on Sawyers shirt, blocking him from the path to the beach. "Fine locke, I warned you!" Sawyer yelled as he punched John lLocke in the face with all the power he had in him. Locke went falling to the ground. "Its ok. Thats what the island wanted!" Sawyer said to a motionless locke before taking off down the path. Sayid was left alone with a very sick, and very scared Shannon.

Sayid started to go off on Locke when he saw Shannon's breathing getting worse..."Just what were you thinking! What goes on in your head?..I should shoot you...right now...I know I should." His attention was quickly focused back to Shannon when he heard her gasping for even more air..He quickly went over and grabbed her hand..."Please...Shannon..please...dont die," he cried out..He was filled with sadness,anger,rage...He wanted to strangle Locke's neck with his bare hands because he could not stand leaving Shannon's side..even for a second..Sayid closed his eyes and started to pray..that is when he heard a loud gasp for air..the loudest one of all...He was surprised when he opened his eyes to find that it was Locke who was now gasping for air,not Shannon...Shannon slowly started to breath again while Locke continued to gasp for air..Shannon and Sayid sat for a moment confused. Locke was on the ground gasping for air, Shannon was fine, and Sayid was relieved. "Shannon I love you. I never want to be without you ever!...Let's go home.." Sayid said... Shannon and Sayid got up to leave. While walking away, Shannon looked down at a gasping Locke. "Karmas a bitch!" she said jokingly as they continued on down the path.

Still gasping for air,Locke called out to Sayid and Shannon..."Im...sorry.." he said..."4 years ago I was in an accident..I lost the use of my legs...and for some reason..gasp when the plane crashed..I was able to walk again...I have been gasp taking advantage of my skills at hunting...and for that I am sorry...gasp" Locke continued to gasp for air...he took 4 breaths..and that was that...Locke was dead...This whole time Locke had been talking about sacrificing people for the good of the island, when it turns out...Locke was the ultimate sacrifice...Shannon and Sayid held hands and started to walk towards the beach, knowing just what had happened..They were given a second chance..

That night after Jack had taken Locke to give him a proper burial Shannon and Sayid could not fall asleep."Sayid?" Shannon asked. "Are you awake?"..."Yes," Sayid said as he opened his eyes and looked at Shannon. "I can't sleep, I think that I killed Locke," Shannon said while laying down..."You didn't kill Locke Shannon, it was the island," replied Sayid...Shannon laughed, "Well if you put it that way.." Sayid put his arm around Shannon's waist and kissed her lips lightly.  
"Don't worry it was no one's fault," Sayid replied...Shannon smiled, she loved how Sayid made her feel so special. "Thanks." She said as she pulled Sayid in for another kiss. Sayid ended the kiss short though, "Shannon, we should get some rest now." Shannon looked at him, "Ok Sayid." She said as she rested her head on his chest, and slowly drifted to sleep...They finally had some peace..

**THE END **


End file.
